


Frog Prince

by wouldneverseethesun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldneverseethesun/pseuds/wouldneverseethesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU: Harry is pining and Louis‘ patronus is a frog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Frog Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748255) by [Hazzaczuwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa)



> Hello~  
> Thank you for your amazing feedback - I have corrected a few of the spelling and grammar mistakes and added more than a thousand words :) I hope you enjoy it!

 

*~* *~*

 

Harry is hiding. Or, to be more specific, he is sitting in the Hufflepuff common room with a book in his hands but he’s Harriet today. Or at least that’s how Niall likes to call him when he is pretending to be a girl. His sister Gemma would most likely call it “wasting his metamorphmagus abilities” but then again he is not going to tell her that he spent the last two hours disguised as a girl hiding from a horde of fourth years.

Today he decided on a cute but rather ordinary girl. She’s short with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. No one has spared him a second glance today and Harry decides he rather likes her.

He smiles to himself, turning a page of his book when a swarm of giggling fourth years enters the common room. They sit down near the fireplace and Harry sighs inwardly.

“He not here,” a tall, blond girl says disappointedly, her eyes roaming around the nearly empty common room. Her name is Amelia. She is very pretty, quite popular and incredibly clingy. Her crush on Harry started months ago but it has been only recently that she started following him wherever he goes. So he’s been trying to avoid her. Very successfully, if he says so himself. But then again it is kind of tricky to play hide and seek with someone who can change his physical appearance at will.

 “I thought Niall said he would be here,” another forth year wonders. Harry splutters. How dare he! What kind of best friend finds something like that funny?

“I just want to talk to him. He’s so interesting and mysterious!” Amelia sighs. Harry nearly feels bad for her but he hasn’t forgotten how she followed him in the boys’ bathroom just yesterday. He also doesn’t feel very interesting or mysterious. He’s a rather simple lad if he says so himself.

“But I thought you wanted to get closer to him because of the bet?” her friend Carrie asks her. Harry looks up curiously. A bet?

“I… to be honest I liked him even before the bet with Tomlinson… but Louis overheard me telling Lucy how I wish to know how Harry Styles looks if he doesn’t use his metamorphmagus abilities and it was a good excuse to get closer to him,” Amelia admits shyly and her friends aw around her. Harry blinks.

What does she mean… how he looks if he doesn’t use his metamorphmagus abilities? And what does Hogwarts’ golden boy Louis Tomlinson have to with anything?

“I bet his real hair is straight because that’s how he never wears it,” Carrie says with conviction.

“And I reckon he doesn’t originally have dimples either!”

“But his older sister has dimples too, right? And she’s not a metamorphmagus!” Amelia says defensively.

“You think he has blond hair and brown eyes like her?”

“Doesn’t she only dye her blond? And it would be such a shame- his green eyes are so dreamy!”

Harry listens to the girls slack-jawed and isn’t too sure whether he wants to laugh out loud or cry. Do they really think he would bother to change into a better looking version of him every single day?

“Maybe he’s really short,” one of the girls suggests and Harry snorts. They look over to him for a split second and then turn around as if nothing happened.

“Maybe he’s really insecure about his real self,” Amelia says and another girl adds, “We should pay him lots of compliments that have nothing to do with his outward appearance the next time we meet him!”

Harry is shaking with silent laughter. One of the fourth years notices and narrows her eyes, “Do you have problem with that?”

Harry shakes his head, willing himself to stop laughing and lowers his voice conspiratorially, “No, I totally agree with you. I heard from a friend of a friend that Harry is bald and has bad acne”

The girls gasp.

“I know, the poor boy,” Harry says sympathetically.

Amelia nods sadly, “No wonder he makes himself look so perfect all the time!”

“Talking about perfection: Has anyone noticed that new tattoo he has?” Lucy says dreamily.

Harry has, but he decides not to mention it and stands up. He leaves the girls to their heated discussion (about whether his tattoos are real or not) and exits the common room in a hurry. He decides that it is nearly time for dinner anyway and heads in the direction of the Great Hall.

When he’s about to turn around a corner he crashes into someone. Harry stumbles back clumsily and is about to fall when strong arms wrap around him and steady him.

He looks up and meets bright blue eyes.

Of course it would be him. Ever since Harry developed an embarrassing crush on Louis Tomlinson the guy seems to be everywhere.

“Harry, heading to dinner?” Louis asks brightly. 

Harry feels himself blushing and nods awkwardly.

“I wish I could join you but I’ve got detention. But I’ll see you at Liam’s birthday party tonight?”

“Sure. Are they really making the captain miss quidditch training just because of that prank?” Harry says before he remembers that it shouldn’t be normal for him to have Louis’ schedule memorized. Niall always tells him how creepy that is.

Louis rolls his eyes, “The head mistress is convinced that is the only way I’ll learn.”

“That’s very optimistic of her,” Harry replies cheekily.

“Why, young Harold! Are implying that it is hopeless?”

“I decided it was hopeless the moment I heard about your bet with Amelia. I mean, pranking that poor girl, really Louis?”

Louis snickers. “She is convinced that you look totally different without your metamorphmagus abilities. I bet her she would not find out how you look like in real life.”

“In real life…” Harry scoffs, “She is following me wherever I go!”

“It’s already the last week of the bet, baby cakes, don’t worry!” Louis says, trying not to laugh. He ruffles Harry’s hair and admires how it instantly changes colour, “I’ll better get going now. See you at the party!”

Harry waves lamely. Absentmindedly, he tries to sort the mess Louis made out of his long hair and freezes. His long wavy black hair.

He’s Harriet. He’s still in his girl form.

How in the world did Louis recognise him? Then he notices that the tips of his long black hair have turned pink. He groans. Not again! He thought he had it under control but these days he keeps slipping up. Or should he say “always when Louis effin Tomlinson is in his reach”?

Harry sighs. He loves being a metamorphmagus but in moments like these (and generally if he’s near Louis) he tends to struggles getting his ability under control.

When he was younger strong emotions like anger and fear coloured his whole hair in different colours. Even back then embarrassment turned his hair pink. 

Nowadays he has better control over it and strong emotions only ever colour the tips of his hair which is why he has grown it out. If he is feeling emotional (or is anyway near Louis) he just puts his hair in a bun and doesn’t have to worry about exposing his feelings to the world (or, you know, Louis).

Harry feels embarrassed and wills himself to change back in his natural form.

He doesn’t want to think about the fact that Louis Tomlinson seems to think it is perfectly normal to talk to Harry like nothings amiss even when Harry is pretending to be a girl who happens to have pink hair.

Maybe he should challenge Niall to a drinking duel. That would make him forget this ever happened for sure. Not that he needs much alcohol to have blackouts. He has his metamorphmagus inheritance to thank for that and the fact that he has a really low alcohol tolerance.

But who cares? Tonight he’ll get drunk.

 

*~* *~*

 

 

Harry feels regret. A lot of regret. His head is killing him and everyone is so inconsiderably noisy. He somehow made it down to the Hufflepuff table which also something he is now regretting.

When he entered the Great Hall it was only to realize that Niall (and his heavenly hangover potions) was nowhere in sight. Instead of Niall, he is now stuck with Oren Nelson, who has decided the perfect way to cheer Harry up is to tell him all about Hogwart’s newest gossip which happens to be about no other than Louis Tomlinson. Yes, Harry’s lucky like that.

“She was really beautiful: Short hair, the prettiest smile and legs to die for. I swear I’ve never seen her before because I would have remembered a girl like that!”

Harry bangs his head on the table and closes his eyes. He tries to ignore Oren who rambles on and on about the golden boy’s newest conquest.

When Gemma brought Louis back home with her after her first year at Hogwarts and introduced him as her new best friend it hadn’t taken much time to convince young Harry that Louis Tomlinson was the coolest person ever. Years later, nothing much has changed. Harry is still convinced that no one compares to Louis Tomlinson. That boy is so gorgeous that Harry hates him sometimes. He is witty, talented and intelligent. He has a good heart and there is no way Harry could have avoided crushing on this beautiful human being.

For a while Harry was quite content with admiring Louis from afar. But recently it has become more and more difficult.

It started when Louis begun spending more and more time with Harry. Harry loved that but at the same time all these rumours surrounding the seventh year made him hesitate.

They call Louis Hogwarts’ heartthrob. The latest gossip is always about the Slytherin’s countless boys and girls. It is always the same. Louis is spotted at a party with a new conquest, has a little bit fun with them before reportedly leaving them broken hearted.  Harry hates these stories. Hates how jealous and disappointed they make him feel. And he doesn’t want Oren to tell him anything about yesterday, he’d rather be blissfully unaware. Harry’s already feeling bad enough; he doesn’t need stupid Louis Tomlinson to make it even worse.

“You alright, mate?” Harry just grunts and ignores whoever dares to speak to him when he’s clearly not in the mood for small talk. Oren has fallen silent and Harry heaves a sigh of relief. The soothing quiet, however, doesn’t last very long as Niall finally arrives. Harry’s head snaps up when he hears the boisterous laughter of his best friend.

“You look absolutely awful, Hazza,” Niall informs him, his eyes dancing with amusement.

“It’s lovely how my pain amuses you”, Harry grumbles and makes a grabbing motion with his hand. Niall hands him the hangover-potion with a snicker and sits down beside him. Harry gulps down the potion and sighs contentedly.

He takes it back. Niall is the best person in the world. His absolute favourite person.

“Is there any reason why you are ignoring poor old Tommo here?” Niall asks Harry curiously and starts loading his plate with food.

Harry looks at him confusedly. He’s not-

“Oi! I am not old, Irish!” Harry whips around, only now noticing the seventh year Slytherin sitting across from him.

“This is the Hufflepuff table,” Harry informs him.

Louis smiles “How observant you are today, young Harold!”

“How long have you been sitting here?”

“Long enough but you were too busy with your self-pity to notice me,” He is still smiling and Harry looks away quickly.

“Did you enjoy the party yesterday, Haz?” Harry doesn’t really remember much if he is honest. The whole evening is blur to him and he shrugs.

“The tips of your hair are turning pink again,” informs him Gemma, who just entered the Great Hall, ever so friendly. She sits down next to Louis. “What are you embarrassed about this time, dear brother of mine?”

Harry scowls at her. She knows exactly what – or better who – makes the tips of his hair turn pink. He takes a hairband off his wrist and puts his hair in bun.

Louis frowns at him, “I like it better if you wear it down.”

Niall cackles with laughter. He’s the second and last person to know about Harry’s problems with controlling his metamorphmagus abilities around Louis. He also happens to be the worst person at keeping secrets. Harry shoots him a warning look and Niall’s laughing stops abruptly.

 “Well that’s up to me to decide, isn’t it?” Harry speaks into the awkward silence that follows and stands up. “I’ll go ahead. See you guys later” He says and stalks out of the Great Hall.

He’s aware that he is acting like a child but Harry hates how flirty Louis is with him. With all of Louis’ conquests it makes him feel like he’s just one of many. And he hates that. Silently wishing he could be special to Louis.

 

*~* *~*

 

 

In the following weeks Harry tries everything to avoid Louis.  He is convinced that this is the only way to make the crush Harry harbours go away. It turns out that avoiding the Slytherin is not as easy as one might think.

The first time Harry sees Louis again he panics and starts running in the opposite direction. A few moments later he hears footsteps behind him.

“Why are we running?” Louis asks cheerfully. He is not even out of breath and Harry – feeling defeated - slows down.

“I thought I had seen Amelia,” he lies and blinks surprised. That was not even that bad of a lie. Who says he cannot lie? He’s a great liar! Avoiding Louis will be a piece of cake! Harry smiles complacently.

“You are lying,” Louis observes.

“Me?” Harry sputters indignantly.

“Yes, you Harold, the tips of your hair are green!”

The second time Harry doesn’t make the mistake of running again. No, he has learnt from his mistakes. This time he is hiding. He’s not really sure what he is hiding behind but it looks like weird mixture between a mermaid and a faun.

Harry can’t decide whether he is fascinated by the stature or grossed out.  The only thing he knows is that he is way too tall to hide behind this stature. He tries to cower behind it and promptly trips over the tail of the mermaid. The crash is incredibly loud and shards scatter everywhere. He ends up getting a lecture by a professor and two weeks detention. Over the shoulder of the professor he sees Louis standing on the stairs looking at him oddly.

The third time Harry is pretending to be a second year. He is wearing thick glasses and one of Niall’s tweed hats. Gemma looks at him, rolls her eyes and asks flatly, “Really, Harry?” It doesn’t really work out because it turns out no one really wears hats in Hogwarts (besides these really pointy ones that look way too much like the Sorting Hat himself).

So finally, Harry settles on disguising himself the way he usually does.  When Louis is in close proximity he concentrates intently on his current hair colour in order to avoid colourful tips. He is able to change his physical appearance at will. The problem with Louis Tomlinson is that there is something in Harry that wants to be recognized by him at all times. With this realization it is easier for Harry to keep his hair from changing colour. He just has to concentrate really really hard.

What Harry didn’t expect, however, is that Louis doesn’t like being ignored.

One day, Harry is sitting with Gemma eating dinner at the Slytherin table when Louis enters the Great Hall. He looks determined and walks over to the Hufflepuff table where Niall is sitting.

“What is he doing?” Gemma asks curiously, “Is he pulling on their hair?”

It looks like it. Louis is touching the hair of everyone that is sitting in close proximity to Niall.

“Nope, he is just touching it” Gemma observes “He has finally lost it. Brother, I’m really sorry but I have to do something,” She looks slightly apologetic and before Harry can react she stands up, walks over to Louis and drags him forcefully back to the Slytherin table.

“Talk to each other it is driving me mad”, she says and leaves.

Louis stands awkwardly in front of him, before he sits down and reaches out to touch Harry’s hair. He smiles when it immediately changes colour and Harry gives up his disguise completely.

“Found you”, Louis says softly.

“Hi”, Harry says in reply.

“In my defence, searching near Gemma was my Plan B”, Louis says jokingly but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. He seems sad, “Why are you avoiding me, Harry?” he asks bluntly.

“I am not,” Harry answers. Louis doesn’t say anything but he looks so hurt that Harry’s heart aches.  

“Are you coming to the party tonight? I will be there. I’d be glad if you came, too!” Harry stammers, panicky trying to change the topic.

He can’t do it anymore. He cannot avoid Louis any longer not when it makes the other so upset. He has to stop being such a coward. Tonight he’ll got the party, won’t drink and maybe seeing Louis with someone else will help him sort out his feelings once and for all.

Louis seems confused.  “You want me there?” he asks hesitantly.

Harry nods.

“Then I’ll be there”, Louis says and he sounds awfully defeated.  

 

*~* *~*

 

 

Harry is sitting in the Ravenclaw’s common room in the midst of the party without having touched any alcohol at all. He tries to keep an eye on Louis but always loses sight of him in the busy crowd.

The party had started quite pleasantly when he had a nice chat with Liam. Liam is the head boy and he might be the nicest person Harry knows. Sadly, his infatuation with a quiet Ravenclaw fifth year was so sickening that Harry had to excuse himself. He normally rather likes to talk with couples and even encourages them to tell him about their partners but right know his heart feels heavy.

This why he is now sitting in in a corner of the common room with Amelia. She’s been talking to him for a while now but he hasn’t been listening. Normally, he would because he likes to make people feel important and cared for but today he needs to be selfish for once and figure out how to deal with his soon to be broken heart.

 “I also like your voice, you know? It’s really nice. Really deep, I bet you are good singer! And in general, I personally find myself drawn to people with a good personality rather than good looks. Good looks are so overrated!” Amelia is still rumbling, “I feel like no one should feel insecure about his appearance when one has his heart in the right place. A good, sincere person is so much more attractive than a tall person with sparkling eyes and dimples.”

“I don’t think he’s listening to you,” another voice cuts in and Harry nearly jumps when Louis sits down on the edge of his armchair.

“Are you alright, love?” he asks turning to Harry, furrowing his brows in concern.

 “I forgot to change into someone else and she won’t stop talking,” Harry whispers. Louis laughs quietly.

They are silent for a moment and just stare at each other.

“So who has caught your eyes this evening?” Harry blurts out.

Louis looks at him oddly.

“I mean,” Harry says hastily, “don’t you have anyone to sweep off your feet today?”

“Why would I do that?” Louis asks confusedly.

“I don’t know,” Harry bites back.

“Do you want me to get you drink?” Louis asks unsurely.

“I am not drinking today,” Harry says tiredly. He knows his behaviour is not fair to Louis. The Slytherin doesn’t know how Harry feels, so he has no right to get angry at him.

“I noticed,” Louis says chuckling bitterly and tucks at one of Harry’s curls. The curl in his hand turns red and Louis stares at it in wonder. Harry flinches away from his touch and clears his throat.

“I am not going to drink today so I am afraid I won’t be the best entertainment for you tonight” Tonight he won’t forget because he knows only seeing Louis with someone else can eventually help Harry to get over him. So he needs to remember this night.

“I don’t mind,” Louis says calmly.

“Me neither. I think it’s actually really brave of you to be so open about that. Many seem to think they are so cool when they drink which is not true if you ask me,” Harry hadn’t noticed that Amelia is still with them.

“Well I am not asking,” he mumbles grumpily and Louis snickers.

“Do you want to get out of here? I can bring you back your dorms,” he offers to Harry. Harry’s heart flutters but he shakes his head.

 “Well, I am going back to the dorms now anyways! You could come with me if you’re not feeling well, Harry!” Amelia says eagerly and Louis sighs.

“No thank you, Amelia. I’ll stay here.”

“Oh well, alright then. You know you can always talk to me, right?”

“Of course.”

“Perfect! Night Harry, bye Louis.”

Harry closes his eyes.

“She’s gone,” Louis informs him.

“You should go, too and do what you always do at parties like this”

“Well shouldn’t you be drinking then?” Louis says playfully and Harry stares at him confusedly.

“No,” he says slowly. Forgetting is no longer a solution, “I am not going to do that anymore. Like in general, I feel like it’s not good for me”

Louis’ face falls, “Not good for you?” he repeats slowly. “You don’t want to anymore?”

Harry nods and smiles bravely.  “You don’t have to stay with me… feel free to go and have fun without me!”

“There is nothing that could change your mind?” Louis asks quietly.

 “Nothing at all, just go  and do what you do best”

Louis stares at him. “What are you talking about? What I do best? Are you telling me that this about the rumours? Have you been listening to them? Is that why you are acting this way?”

“No”, Harry says, feeling embarrassed.

“You know they are not true right? I mean, you out of all people would know, right?” Louis asks in disbelief.

“Of course I know” Harry says hurriedly.  

Louis stares at Harry. He looks terribly disappointed.

“Your hair is green” Louis observes sadly. He doesn’t say it but Harry hears it anyway: You are lying.

Louis stands up. He’s not looking at Harry.

 “I’m actually rather tired. I’ll head to bed now,” he says in a quiet voice and disappears in the crowd.

Harry feels confused, embarrassed and sad. He knows he somehow broke the trust Louis had in him. For a moment he remains sitting then he stands up and leaves the party. Without Louis there’s nothing keeping him there.

 

*~* *~*

 

 

Niall is still sleeping when Harry enters the Hall the next morning. He sits down at the Hufflepuff table.

He has not even begun eating when Gemma sits down across from him.

“You are an absolute idiot!” Gemma stares at Harry like he is a puzzle she cannot figure out. She looks rather angry.

“Why would you treat him like that? H, what the heck is going on in that head of yours? You’re not like that and I know you like him! So why?” she sounds disappointed and really tired.

“They say in every rumour is a little bit of truth. He never cares what others say or think about him… how was I supposed to know he would react like that?”

Gemma stares at him in bewilderment. “What are you even talking about?” Harry, I love you very much but I’ve never seen Louis so sad. I thought he was going to cry and he never does!”

“Is there anything I can do?” Harry asks helplessly.

Gemma looks at him oddly, “Well for a start it would have helped if you hadn’t rejected him like that!” she says sourly.

Harry feels like he’s missing something.

“But I’ve never rejected him? I would never do that,” he says without thinking. It’s quiet for moment and then Gemma starts laughing.

 “Only you could reject someone without even noticing, H, only you,” she says and shakes her head, “How in the world did you manage to do that? He wouldn’t tell me,” she stares at him in wonder and Harry’s relieved to see that the anger in her eyes is gone.

“Do me a favour, Harry and fix this mess you made?” she says with a sigh, “I don’t know what you said but he’s really upset.”

“So he likes me back?” Harry is confused.

Gemma looks at him funnily.

“Well I don’t know what kind of person you think he is but he doesn’t kiss people he doesn’t fancy.”

“But I have never kissed him!” Harry splutters.

“Don’t lie to me. I saw you. Think I don’t recognize it’s you when you change into someone else?”

Harry’s mouth falls open as he stares at his sister incredulously.

“Nelson!” Gemma calls for Oren. He turns around.

“Gemma, love, I told you to call me Oren” He says and winks.

“The last girl Louis Tomlinson made out with… what was her hair colour?” Gemma wants to know.

“Blond”, Oren says in reply.

“Blond and?” Gemma asks impatiently.

“A little bit of pink. Why are you are asking that?”

Harry’s ears are ringing. From the corner of his eye he sees Louis getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

Harry leaps up and without giving Gemma or Oren a second glance he is running after Louis.

“Louis! Wait!” Harry’s out of breath when he finally catches up with Louis.

“Harry, hi.” Louis says smiling half-heartily. He continues to walk, “I’m sorry I’m already late,” he starts but Harry blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind.

“Did I really kiss you?”

Louis freezes and finally turns around to face Harry.

“What kind of question is that, Harold? How do you want me to answer that?” he asks incredulously.

“Truthful,” Harry suggests. The truth would be nice. He feels rather confused at the moment.

“You did,” Louis and raises an eyebrow.

“More than once?”

He nods.

“At the parties?”

Louis nods again and suddenly everything falls into place and Harry can’t stop the laughter spilling from his mouth. And then he steps forward and hugs Louis tightly.

“I am so sorry”, he mumbles into Louis’ hair. “I am so so sorry I made you believe I didn’t like you back.”

“Haz?” Louis sounds lost and Harry steps back so that he can look Louis in the eyes.

“I always forget when I drink alcohol. My mum says it doesn’t mix very well with me being a metamorphmagus and all that jazz,” he tries to explain.

“You forget?” Louis asks slowly, “You mean you don’t remember anything?”

“I don’t,” Harry feels quite embarrassed, “So how was I supposed to know when you never said anything when I was sober?”

“Well you ever only approached me when you had changed into someone else and were drunk…so I just assumed you were not sure about me or just not ready to tell the others.”

“I have been crushing on you since forever why the heck would I try to hide it if you liked me back?”

Louis is smiling now. It’s not fair that someone is that beautiful.

“Only you, Haz. Something like that could only happen to you.”

“Does that mean all these rumours were about me and you?”

“Me and Niall thought it was quite funny,” Louis admits.

“Niall knows?” Harry cries out. He’s really the worst best friend he could have picked, “And it’s not funny! You have a terrible reputation because I can’t control my metamorphmagus abilities and feelings when I touch alcohol!”

“Or me”, Louis smiles and shrugs, “I thought the only person that mattered knew the truth. Guess I was wrong. I thought that was what you were trying to tell me yesterday. That you didn’t want me anymore because you could not trust me. I thought you believed the rumours that I was seeing more than one person.”

“And I was so jealous!” Harry is rambling now, “I was always so jealous of all these people and the whole time it was me. How come I still feel jealous?”

Louis is laughing loudly now.

“Harry, just shut up”, he says, looking at him fondly.

“What kind of person am I that I am jealous of myself?” Harry ignores him, “Oh I wish I remembered! I can’t believe I forgot our first kiss. That’s hardly fair. I’ll-“ This time it’s Louis lips’ that shut him up as he kisses him softly.

Harry sighs happily and pulls him closer, tangling his fingers in Louis’ hair. Harry’s heart is racing and it’s clumsy but perfect and he can’t believe this is happening. Can’t believe he has been so oblivious. His hair must have a crazy colour right now. A bright colour, maybe-

 “Stop thinking so much,” Louis grumbles and pulls him close again. Harry’s not complaining. If he can’t remember they will have to make lots of new memories.

He pulls back from Louis.

“So you really like me?” he asks, just to be sure.

Louis sighs but his eyes crinkle in a fond smile, “Harold, my patronus is a bloody frog, of course I like you!”

Harry splutters indignantly, “A frog? What does that have to do with me?”

 

*~* *~*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)  
> I'm really sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes (English is not my first language). 
> 
>  


End file.
